


V/MC

by Ochirusei



Series: 20年3月问卷 [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochirusei/pseuds/Ochirusei
Summary: ……不懂韩国人名字的我找cp tag找得头皮发麻。和朋友玩的互相出题的问卷。第七题②。
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: 20年3月问卷 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711390





	V/MC

7.用对方随机选一个题目或中心来写一个自己喜欢的CP的片段。

题目：  
②

灰星期三

……

要比意志更为渺小和干燥

教我们操心或不操心

教我们坐定。

现在为我们这些罪人祷告，在临终时为我们祷告

现在为我们祷告，在临终时为我们祷告。

————  
V/MC：

V在祷告。

从彩窗透来鲜艳斑斓的辉光，宁静的气氛让他已经被自己苛责得伤痕累累的心久违地舒缓平静下来。

他在椅子上垂首，水色的发丝垂散着为他的脸蒙上阴影，那孤身坐在偏侧的长椅上沉默无言的模样使他看起来像是在期望一种更低的姿态。他必定双膝酸软无力，当他面对那巨大的洪水般的诘问与责难、当他自己在他的心里苦苦追问，他在那假想出来的旁人的、rika的以及rika身后的RFA成员们的目光中哑口无言、彻底失去了辩驳的力气，他只能让自己再勇敢一点，拦下他所珍爱的朋友们所有对潘多拉魔盒的不合时宜的好奇心，接着只身前去和那个人交易谈判。

rika，rika，这个名字只是停留在舌尖都让他感到一阵无力与苦涩，自从跟随rika改信天主教以后他更多地想起她的脸，如同洁白画布般纯粹天真的心。无可否认是他将她逼上绝路，他当然会为过去负责，每次无法回复朋友们焦急的信息时他总是将这种为他们带来不安的过错也归咎到自己身上，这种苦楚的折磨如今已然和母亲阳光般的爱一同成为支撑他继续行走的理由，愈发劣化的视力与彻夜难眠的疼痛也正是这样的预示，而他只是遵从。

V站起身，一言不发地、安静地从教堂离开，万福玛利亚的旋律在他的身后、在温和黯淡的日光里轻轻流淌着，萦绕在他耳畔直到他已经彻底走到了再也望不见教堂的远方。

但他仍会祷告，他仍会祷告，他握着手机一遍又一遍地抚摸屏幕，凝视着那个陌生却又熟悉的头像，即便从未亲眼见过也仿佛能想象到它动起来以后会对他多么甜蜜地笑，在那个女孩子直率又温暖的关心中他尽管仍是独自行走着的，却又不再是那样一个做足了准备要为爱情和友情殉身的罪人、或者是一个毫无保留的奉献者了，她的牵挂让他开始试着相信也许自己还真的能有习得爱的能力，而她会给予他改变的机会。

我应该爱谁呢？他漫无边际地想，如果是MC的话会怎么说？

先爱你自己吧。

没错，她一定会这么说，她会说：你总是奉献太多，你只需要要像爱其他人一样爱你自己……

MC，只要你这么说，我就觉得自己好像真的办得到，我愿意相信自己真的有这种力量。

手机轻轻振动两下，V点开私人消息，对着那个年轻女孩的头像眨了眨眼，即便是在室外也忍不住微微笑起来。他有些腼腆地、羞涩地想着要如何回复，输入框的光标在他视线集中的地方闪烁，他低头思索许久，反复编辑又删除，最后只好像往常一样感谢她的关心并问她现在怎样了。

他不知道要怎么说才好，只好坦诚地说：我希望你一切都好，我非常想念你。我会……变得更好，因为我期待着有你的未来……

他盯着已发送出去的消息，下意识地像说错了话一样摸摸自己的唇，接着又因为觉得自己傻傻的而微笑。

V站了一会儿，做了最后的回复，接着收起手机，向着艰难却并不教他害怕的未来前行。在今天的旅途上，他都会一直回想起那简短却温暖的信息，就像一束真正的阳光照进他的心间：

“V，我会等你。”

——————————  
第七题，②V/MC：  
第一次写，有点菜。虽然一看到题目就觉得必须是V了，但祷告什么的真的卡我好久。官糖太足了（废话毕竟乙游）不想自己产是这样的。而且官方太真了，他的形象太立体了我拙劣的文笔根本写不来他的内心，但是你们玩了他的线就能懂，他真的很尊。V真的是个温暖善良的大好人，他值得所有的爱就像他默默地对其他人的奉献，我可以确信我会永远爱他。


End file.
